Caduceus
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 720 MST |stars = 10 |special = Foie |ability = Boosts the power of Grants by 10% |ATP = 360 |DFP = 40 |ATA = 54 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 320 MST |stars = 10 |special = Foie |ability = Boosts the power of Grants by 10% |ATP = 185-207 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 58 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "A special weapon made from the legendary cane. Its ripple effect boosts the power of Grants." : — In-game description Caduceus is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item can be obtained in the very hard and ultimate difficulties by certain section IDs. See the drop chart below for more information. Caduceus can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will launch a Foie fireball. Additionally, simply having Caduceus equipped will boost the power of Grants by 10%. Drop Chart Although Caduceus is an uncommon drop in more recent releases of Phantasy Star Online, the original Version 1 and 2 games made this weapon a super rare drop from the Ruins. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Caduceus' original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Caduceus has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Dark Slayer Pso_ep3 belra cannon.png|Belra Cannon*|link=Belra Cannon Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso_ep3_DFattack.png|DK Attack|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3 dragon slayer.png|Dragon Slayer|link=Dragon Slayer (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3 slicer.png|Slicer|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Gallery Pso ep3 beat.png|Relmitos holding a Caduceus rod on the Beat card Pso ep3 beat+.png|Beat+ Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods